Requiring a user to replicate data from one app to another app can be time-consuming and hence frustrating.
For example, after downloading a ride-sharing app onto a smartphone, a user may be required to re-enter locations where she frequents into the ride-sharing app, even though she has already provided that information in a map app installed on the smartphone. The problem exacerbates when a user uses a large number of apps that share data across those apps.
There is therefore a need for a device, system, and method, which reduces the amount of user effort required for automatically sharing, in one application, user data previously provided to another application.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.